


Spidey-sized

by Traveler3291



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, Marvel Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traveler3291/pseuds/Traveler3291
Summary: G/t Peter Parker and Tony Stark fluffPeter Parker is about to run into some trouble, and not just with stranger borrowers in avengers tower, but with Tony Stark too.





	Spidey-sized

The day started out like any other; thunderous voices boomed through the walls, waking Peter and his aunt May. Of course, May actually got up, while Peter grumbled and scrunched deeper underneath his pile of fabric scraps.

“Peter?” Aunt May called. “Could you go out and borrow some food? Our stores are running low from last week.”

Aunt May leaned into his room. “Peter? You can’t sleep all day. I’ve got to get some string and then sharpen my hook.”

The pile only said, “Five more minutes.”

* * *

Once Peter left their house and entered the vent, he turned left, going towards the kitchen area.

There was a human drowsily sipping coffee, but Peter entered the fridge easily enough.

Everything in the fridge would spoil, everything except the chocolate he was heading for. Aunt May’s birthday was coming up, and Peter wanted to check on the dessert, and maybe even grab a bite to snack on.

Peter was so busy tucking the small bit of chocolate into his bag, he nearly jumped out of his skin when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled around. It was a group borrowers, all of them members of the clan he and aunt May had left. Clearly they had some resentment.

“Hey-hey guys. What’s going on?” Peter shifted on his feet. There was no way he could outrun this many borrowers.

“Oh, nothing much. How’re you doing, Penis?” Flash stepped forward, teeth flashing.

“Uh, fine. I was just getting some food.” He gripped the strap of his bag.

Flash motioned the others forward and jumped at Peter. The boy went no more than two inches before he was tackled to the ground, punches raining down on him.

~~~~~

Meanwhile, Tony Stark was finishing his fifth cup of coffee when strange noises made him pause. Straining his ears, he could hear scuffling sounds coming from . . . the vent? Wasn’t Clint retired? Tony edged over to the fridge and after a moment, began to carefully pry open the vent cover.

~~~~~

The borrowers stopped punching Peter, but they had begun kicking him forcefully instead. A few even pulled out needles, poking and prodding his arms and legs.

A scraping sound tore through the air, causing everyone to freeze. In a panic, the borrowers landed several more painful kicks and a needle stabbed into Peter’s right thigh. The kid was already in so much pain, all he could do was groan and slowly pull the two-inch needle out.

Peter got to his feet shakily as the vent opened and light blinded him.

“Wai-wait.” He whispered as he stumbled across the vent. He tripped on a dropped needle and went sprawling. Peter was expecting cold, hard metal, but landed on a warm, leathery surface.

Peter blinked blearily at the giant hand he had fallen on and then yelped as he pushed himself away. Adrenaline and fear sent in scrambling back across the vent and into a wall.

As the hand moved toward him again, Peter fumbled for a nearby needle, pointing it at the oncoming appendage.

When the palm of the hand touched the needle, it paused. Then, pulling away and slowly wrapping large fingers around his only weapon, the human began to take it. Peter’s hands were shaking, slick with sweat and blood, making the human’s efforts easy.

The hand took the needle out of sight and reached back in for Peter. The human’s rumbling voice drowned out Peter’s thoughts, but he was too frightened to listen to a word that was said. Tears finally flooded down his face as the giant hand wrapped around him.

Pain exploded throughout his body from his injuries and Peter cried out. The hand froze and after several seconds, started to pick him up again.

Trapped in a human’s grip, and in indescribable pain, the only thing Peter wanted to do was pass out. So pass out he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I know you guys want more, but I think its gonna stay a oneshot for now. I hope you enjoyed it though!


End file.
